The colors in the sky
by WritingIsLoving
Summary: Maleficent looked up at the man and sighed softly, sitting up from her previous position as her beautifully large wings stretched out on its own. "And what news would that be?" Diaval looked at her mistress, "It appears that Queen Aurora wishes to see you, Mistress." Maleficent nodded, "Well, it appears that we see the little Beastly." ((Now a one-Shot my loves...Forgive Me...))


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maleficent and if I did than Maleficent and Diaval will have more love moments in the movie! **

**Please enjoy the story ^^**

**If you think I should make it into a story and not at one-shot than comment and tell me!**

**Rated: T for the kissing scene!~**

**Summery: ****Maleficent looked up at the man and sighed softly, sitting up from her previous position as her beautifully large wings stretched out on its own. "And what news would that be?" She stood up with ease, as her wings recoiled back to her back and her long light brown and golden mixed dress swayed on the grass as bangles jiggled softly. Ones that Aurora made for her. Her long brown hair slipped of her left shoulder and the rest rested on her back as her tall and dark horns pointed to the sky. Diaval looked at the women saying "It appears that Queen Aurora wishes to see you, Mistress." ****Maleficent nodded softly and said while swaying her hand, changing the man into a raven once more. "Well it appears that we should visit the little Beastly."**

* * *

The best thing about the sky is the colors. The beautiful blues and radiant pinks and purples throughout the day. The puffy white-ness of the clouds that looks so pure and cuddly. If Maleficent missed anything when she didn't have her wings it's the colors. She looked just flying through clouds and looking up at the sky, pointing out shapes of flowers, bunnies, raccoons, boats, and even some pixies.

That's the exact thing that she's doing now. Maleficent was laid out on a small grassy hill next to the river where some of the smaller Moor creatures danced and skated across the clear, clean water. Her huge and powerful wings her spread out over the lush green grass below her body. Her arms were spread out as well, on top of her wings while her legs lay, crossed over one another. Maleficent let out a sound and pleasant sigh, closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet smell of river water and berries. She felt like she floating in the air…just floating. Not a thing or organism can snap her out of her relaxed and gentle mood.

Suddenly a black crow was flying above Maleficent's head. Squawking and flying in circles, trying to get Maleficent's attention. Maleficent let out a small growl of annoyance as she opened her beautiful green, yellow, and brown sparkly eyes. "What do you want, Diaval." It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Diaval was not fazed by this. He swooped down to the ground and landed gracefully next to her relaxed body.

Maleficent flicked her right hand, a sparkly golden dust floating around it as Diaval's raven body was enclosed but a dust of sparkly gold. His body transformed in to a handsome man wearing a black and dirty shirt that showed his collar bone and a bit of his chest with a black clothed trench jacket that ended at the middle of his calves and black pants. His skin was pale and scared with beautiful engravings of swirls and curved lines on his face, chest, arm, stomach and legs. His black raven hair was slicked black but was slightly messy. His black eyes made up his handsome face with a strong jawline. "Mistress, I came with news." He walked close to Maleficent and tilted his head to the side.

Maleficent looked up at the man and sighed softly, sitting up from her previous position as her beautifully large wings stretched out on its own. "And what news would that be?" She stood up with ease, as her wings recoiled back to her back and her long light brown and golden mixed dress swayed on the grass as bangles jiggled softly. Ones that Aurora made for her. Her long brown hair slipped of her left shoulder and the rest rested on her back as her tall and dark horns pointed to the sky. Diaval looked at the women saying "It appears that Queen Aurora wishes to see you, Mistress."

Maleficent nodded softly and said while swaying her hand, changing the man into a raven once more. "Well it appears that we should visit the little Beastly." Diaval squawked in response, flying up to the sky as his wings beat softly, keeping his afloat in the air while Maleficents' powerful and large winged beat harshly, taking her swiftly to the sky and flying past Diaval. Diaval shot up beside her as they both flew to the heart of the Moor, where Sleeping Beauty sat next to the grand tree, awaiting her God Mother.

Maleficent swooped down with Diaval beside her as she marched to the Grand tree in the middle of the lake, where Aurora sat, splashing her dainty feet in the river with one of the creatures, giggling softly as the creature danced around and made goofy faces at the queen. Maleficent smiled softly as she continued close to the girl, swaying her hand as her servant changed from a raven to a man, now marching next to his Mistress. The creature that was dancing looked up at Maleficent and halted, smiling at her and bowing slightly. Maleficent bowed as well, smiling gently at the creature than Aurora as she snapped her head to her God Mother and smiled brightly, quickly standing up and patting her dress off. She had a flower crown on her head as her blonde hair was pulled to a side pony tail. Aurora wore a long blue dress, bare foot with bangles that matched the fairy and a necklace made of beads and a sea shell in the middle that dangled around her neck.

"God Mother!" Aurora quickly wrapped her arms around Maleficent's upper body and rested her head on the fairies chest. Diaval smiled softly at the scene, looking at his mistress with a small chuckle, happy to see his mistress happy with the girl who she thought as a daughter she never had. Maleficent smiled lovingly and wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly than letting go, looking down at the clear blue eyes that were filled with pure joy and love. "Diaval told me that you needed to see me, Beastly?"

Aurora nodded, letting go of Maleficent and looking at Diaval and smiled softly at the raven. "Thank you Diaval," Diaval bowed slightly and returned the smile at the Queen. "And yes I do, see the thing is that I'm having a slight…problem…" Aurora looked at her God Mother with a worried and embarrassed look. Maleficent was confused but this look; she looked at Diaval and waved her hand, signaling that he should go as she turned him into a raven. Diavel nodded in his raven form and bowed, he then took off in the air, flying to a nearby tree and preaching, so that he wasn't so far from his mistress but he could still hear. Maleficent looked at the creature and tilted her head to the side signaling that he should go as well, as the creature groaned louder and dramatically, joining his crowd of mud friends, and picking up mud to throw at one of his Moor friends.

Aurora smiled softly and sat of the grass next to the river, splashing her feet in the water and sighing softly as Maleficent sat next to her, her feet splashing in the river as well, the ends of her dress getting wet. They sat silently for a moment, both moving their small feet under the water of the beautiful lake. "Philip…wants kids…" muttered Aurora under her breath. Maleficent snapped her head to Aurora with furry in her eyes as green dominated her eye color.

* * *

Diaval from far away chocked on a berry that he was chewing on. He coughed violently, gagging the berry on the branch below him and then gulping.

* * *

Maleficent bit her tongue harshly and glared evilly. "What?" She hissed. Aurora gulped loudly and played with her fingers as she looked down. "P-Philip said that he wants kids…a-and I was wondering if that was…o-okay…" Maleficent sighed loudly, trying her best to control her anger and magic as the green that dominated her eyes lessened but not quite. "Why does this man want to have children?" Aurora looked up at the fairy than down at the river. "He is soon to become the king of his country and wants an heir… He loves me and I him but just wanted…your approval." Maleficent nodded softly and looked at girl with a sigh. "I'm sorry Beastly but it's so soon, you're only six-teen, and so is he. Tell him that it's too soon and if he has a problem, come see me." She smirked softly at the queen as she giggled softly and looked up at Maleficent with a bright smile. "Thank you, God Mother!" She hugged the fairy to the side and giggled again as she felt Maleficent pat her head. "Of course, Beastly,"

Maleficent smiled, standing up with the girl and looking down at her, a few inches taller than the younger teenager. Aurora took her god mother's hand and looked up at her with a giggle. "So how are you and Diaval?" Maleficent gave her somewhat daughter a confused look as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Aurora giggled softly and shook her head "Aren't you two in love?"

* * *

Diaval sputtered out another berry, squawking angrily that another berry went to waste and thought in his mind as he inwardly pouted. His mistress was beautiful, without a doubt but in love? Ha! That's impossible! Yes, her smile was beautiful and her laughs were silky with love and sounded like bells chiming beautifully to a lovely melody. Her wings were large and beautiful and horns amazingly curved and shined magnificently in the light as did Maleficents breathe taking eyes. Diaval blushed inwardly as he flew towards to the pair, squawking. He stopped abruptly as his eyes widen, staring at his mistress; Maleficent felt heat high to her cheeks as her mouth open to say something but was stopped and looked towards the squawking that interrupted her. Diaval landed on the ground and hopped towards the two women with his eyes on his mistress.

* * *

Maleficent flicked her hand, changing the raven into a man that was still hopping, as he transformed into a man, he stepped directly in front of his mistress, staring into her multi-colored eyes. Maleficent blushed brightly as she felt his toned chest against her, she looked up at him looking him in the eyes as he stared down at her, piecing her soul and heart. Aurora smiled slyly as the two stared at each other, both having blush on their cheeks and biting her lip from giggling softly. "D-Diaval," Maleficent stuttered, kicking herself inwardly at her voice breaking. Diaval smirked slightly and nodded his head in response as his hand traveled up to his mistress and took one of her misplaced hairs and slipped it be hide her pointed ears. "Mistress," he muttered softly and looked at his mistress while he tilted his head to the side.

Aurora blinked with her eyes wide from the ravens actions slowly slipped her hand from Maleficent than coughing loudly. "AHEM!" Maleficent snapped her head to her Beastly and blushed wildly as Diaval slowly turned his head to the queen glaring at her evilly as he growled softly. Maleficent pushed him back with her hands on his firm chest, blushing more as he was taken back and gripped her hands with his larger ones quickly, pulling her with him. Aurora raised an eyebrow and jabbed her thumb be hide her as she slowly walked away. "I have to go…see my aunties; good day God Mother, Diaval nice talking to you!" Aurora ran into the forest before Maleficent could answer back and looked up at Diaval as she gulped softly.

Diaval looked down at his mistress and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Is there anything that my Mistress wishes?" He smirked as he tilted his head to the crook of her neck and kissed it softly, as she gasped softly and then chuckled. Maleficent glared at the raven and pushed him back but ended up out being held tighter. Diaval chuckled as he tilted his head to her mistress and kissed her neck, up to her cheek and her nose softly, stopping at her lips. "If I may, Mistress…" Diaval chuckled softly as he felt a punch in his gut and Maleficent's growl in warning. "I'll take that as a yes…" Diaval gave her a loving and long kiss on her rosy red and plump lips, smiling against her lip as her heard the sound she made as he gave her bottom lip a lick with his tongue. Maleficent blushed brightly and gasped as he bit her lip, slipping his tongue in her mouth and exploring her mouth. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her tongue with his, tilting her head to the side. This is her first kiss in years since the crazed king and he never kissed her like this. Making her feel like this, a new sensation building in her and his heart as they both pulled away, panting softly.

Maleficent glared up at the raven, only making him chuckled as he drew circles on her back with one hand and stroking her wings with the other. Maleficent examined his handsome face, looking at his black eyes filled with love and loyalty as she brought her hand to his cheek stroking it softly, chuckling softly as he leaned on her hand. She gave him a chase kiss on his lips again and patted his cheek softly.

"Okay, Diaval time to go." Maleficent flicked her hand, changing the man into a raven. He squawked angrily that he changed her as he flew in the air with her, both flying back to their home; on top of the cliff, where Maleficent lived as a child, on the same tree. They flew to the cliff, beside one another, both with a smile on their face and the wind as their encouragement to continue to fly. In the beautiful pink and purple sky as the golden sun started to set on the beautiful day.

* * *

**Fin! 3**

**I hoped you enjoyed my little fluff story and my one-shot story! If you want more or have questions or any tips, please just send me a private message or just comment it! No flames please but be honest! I can take it!**


End file.
